


Free with the Purchase of Earrings

by DallonWho



Series: Snips, Snails, & Puppydog Tails [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2004, Ear Piercings, Femininity, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: "Do you want to hold the bear?""Shut up.""I bet it'll make you feel better.""Fuck off."





	Free with the Purchase of Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> ryan's earrings: 
> 
> also i and my characterizations dont speak for all trans people just myself yadda yadda but also ryan isnt trans in this series he just likes traditionally feminine things

"Do you want to hold the bear?"

"Shut up."

"I bet it'll make you feel better."

"Fuck off."

A mother looking at a pack of headbands glares at them, and Spencer gives her his best smile. Turning back to Ryan, he sees him eyeballing the bear. Spencer grabs the bear and puts it in Ryan's lap. He huffs, embarrassed, but Spencer sees him tighten his arms around the stuffed animal. He can't help but think about the fact that this wasn't even a thing Spencer knew about twenty minutes ago.

Ryan had invited himself into the Smith residence and flopped down on top of Spencer where he was playing video games in bed.

"Oof." He exhaled, the controller pressing into his stomach. "Ry what the fuck?"

"I want my ears pierced." The boy in question stated, no emotion in his voice. He looked into Spencer's eyes; eyebrows knit together in determination.

Spencer didn't ask any questions. "Yeah, alright, let me put on pants."

So this is how they ended up at a Claire's.

Ryan hadn't spent long picking out the pair he wanted, blushing as he did so. Spencer didn't tease. If this is what Ryan wants it's what Ryan will get.

A woman came over to the two of them. She didn't seem much older than the two of them, which Spencer was skeptical of. Ryan didn't seem to care. Marcie (she told them her name) talked Ryan through what would happen, instructions for aftercare, how long to wait before changing them. Spencer didn't really pay attention but Ryan ate up every word.

The woman brought out the piercing gun and Spencer stepped back to give her room, but Ryan quickly grasped his hand.

"Stay _here_." He hissed, free hand tightening around the bear. So Spencer obliged, rubbing his thumb over the back of his boyfriends hand.

It was over before they knew it, and Marcie handed Ryan a mirror. "There you are." She smiled, and Ryan looked himself over. A pink heart sparkled on each of his earlobes. He looked over at Spencer and quieted an eyebrow. "Do you-"

"I love it." He cut him off, tugging his hand to pull him closer to kiss his cheek. "Really Ryan, it looks really good on you." Spencer grins when he sees his boyfriend blush.

Ryan gives back the bear and the two leave the shop, heading into the rest of the mall. "So like, can we get soft pretzels?" He asks and Spencer snorts, playfully shoving Ryan.

"Sure, but you're paying to make up for crushing my fingers."

"Shut up no I didn't."

"I'll never be able to drum again."

"I'm not even hungry anymore."

"Brendon will have to drum and play guitar. I mean if anyone can do it it's him I guess."

"I'm leaving you here."


End file.
